


Quick Sketches

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Come Eating, Crossdressing, F/M, Feels, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gen, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intersex, Intersex Pregnancy, Kameha Con, Knotting Dildos, Lactation, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Menstruation, Multi, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Red Carpet Eating, Role Reversal, Rough Body Play, SSJ4, Sadism, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans are Intersexed, Self-Bondage, Seme Gine, Seme Goku, Seme Toma, Seme Vegeta, Strap-Ons, Tails, Threesome, Truhan - Freeform, Uke Bardock, Uke Goku, Uke Vegeta, Urethral Play, Urethral Sounding, Urination, Voyeurism, birthing scene, kakavege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 67
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Taking the leap and posting some of my sketches on Ao3 including the uncensored versions that are, thankfully, accepted on this web site!There is no set timeline ^^ and tags will be added accordingly.





	1. Saiyan Physical [Bardock and sons]

I went to the gynecologist today... nuff said. Not bad for a quick sketch? _(Bardock is trying so hard not to purr)_

 


	2. Vegeta's Heat Gone Wrong [Frieza/Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for posting this crap.  
> Srsly. I've never drawn Frieza, had to use a reference image and got the perspective/size all fucked up T_T  
> I hope it's at least amusing...

THANK YOU literaturabdsm for getting my muse all riled up. I only wish i could've done a better job ^^;


	3. Vegeta's Heat [Raditz/Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After frieza's more-often-than-not ministrations, much to Vegeta's annoyance, the prince grabbed the first saiyan to cross his path and proceeded to take care of his 'situation'. Raditz is always on board.
> 
> Headcanon, Raditz's mouth is smart as his body is massive ;p and Vegeta is not having it.

Wanted to post this before midnight so I didn't do a good job cleaning it ^^; and realized too late that I don't know how to draw saiyan armor. So ignore those things and the wonky perspective kudasai.

 

 

 


	4. Relentless [Broly/Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading too many Broly/Raditz fics XD

I blame Yaoi_Scribe for striking my inspiration so thoroughly ♥ Go read her stuff! (just beware of all the saiyan smexiness).

 


	5. How Pendulums Work [Vegeta x Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to my dad about pendulums and this happened. Don't ask. Just Goku taking a swipe at Vegeta's dick every time he returns to the 'equilibrium position'.  
> And Vegeta is just laughing at Goku's anctics.
> 
> THIS IS SCIENCE , KIDS. Don't judge XD

I swear I've never been on drugs. You know how sometimes you draw something and it turns out EXACTLY how you imagined it? Yeah. It finally happened to me T_T

 


	6. Waning Gibbous [Vegeta/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter under the full moon leaves Vegeta feeling mortified. Until Goku confesses he enjoyed every second of it.

This was SUPPOSED to be a 'quick sketch'. I copy pasted a NASA night sky from google just to add ambience, then it looked weird and I added shadows and then the moon needed texture... Gradually, it became a project T_T  
Shades/Texture done with SAI. Lines are not digital :/ It's a mess, I know.

 


	7. Not in a Million Years by shinsun1 [Kakarot x Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of the fanfic 'Not in a Million Years' by shinsun1
> 
>  
> 
> *Extract of ch. 34*
> 
> ChiChi's gaze returned to the child playing with my tail, and she reached out a hand as if to verify his not being an illusion. She barely got within four feet when Kakarot bared his teeth with a feral hiss.
> 
> The woman withdrew as if electrocuted.
> 
> "Goku, why -?" she began.
> 
> He got to his feet and stared her down, "You. Will. _Not_. Touch. My. Son." He snarled.
> 
> ChiChi paled.
> 
> "Nor will you touch or even get _near_ any others we may have," his gaze flitted to me and back, "You're not welcome here; now get out."

I've been rereading the fanfic by the same name and author and had to draw this scene. I wish I could've asked shinsun1 first before posting this but their account on fanfiction.net is innactive and I can't find them anywhere else :( so apologies for that. 

  
[Update: I chatted with shinsun on tumblr and it's all good :D Thank you, shinsun!]

  
If you're interested in the story just search it up and be AWARE that it contains:  
  
Mpreg and everything that it implies (a bit graphic at times, cesarean birthing),  
Male on male sex scenes [seme goku, uke vegeta],  
Chichi bashing,  
VERY slight gohan X vegeta (like almost not worth mentioning),  
FEELS (i almost cried a few times and i'm kinda tough?),  
Dark goku (just at some points),  
TAILS ♥, mating bites and rituals, scents and scenting (hot),  
Saiyan family relationships (no incest. unfortunately XD),   
Homophobic humans,  
Romance (as in, overusing those 3 words) Bleh!  
And the original characters [vegeta and goku's cub(s)]

I don't know if I missed anything, so be prepared if you're easily 'shocked'. It's REALLY long, 54 chapters, but quite entertaining.

 

 


	8. Oral Fixation [Bardock AKA dilf]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting you one sexy piece of ass!

Bardock without a twig is like... a twig without Bardock.

It's 3 in the fuckin A.M. and I'm not feeling witty XD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed the ear looks too big but I ain't fixing it ><


	9. He still gets Nervous [Vegeta x Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans age slower than most species. Chi Chi is just glad her husband has found happiness.

For all you hopeless romantics ;D <3  
I am not a romantic person, at all, however, listening to music made me think of sappiness. TOTALLY OOC but, godsdammit. Just this once XD

 


	10. Mental Imagery by yukiartsa [Vegeta/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuki, your fanfic KILLED ME!!!!!!!!
> 
> Go read her fanfic "Mental Imagery" and get destroyed from all the hotness (꒪ཀ꒪)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10926279

This is for you, my li'l sister. I love you so freakin much!

 


	11. Burn that Rubber [Bardock x ?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot about this pic O_O  
> WTF brain?  
> The 'person? saiyan?' holding the condom can be WHOEVER you want it to be <3  
>  ~~Personally, I imagine it's Toma <3 ~~


	12. The Mighty Tree of Fuck [Turles/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since a few of you asked for some Turles and Goku, who am I to say "fuck off, I don't ship them!"  
> PFFFF- I totally ship them <3


	13. The Mighty Tree of Cum [Turles/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if the previous chapter wasn't proof enough that I ship them, THIS one definitely is ^^;

 

 


	14. Struggle [Raditz/Turles]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a revamped version of a drawing I made a few months ago ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Why the title 'Struggle'? 
> 
> Headcanon time: Vegeta doesn't like sharing, and Raditz is Vegeta's ~~breeder~~ royal guard O_O nuff said.  
>  Oh, and Turles is such a bitch and has a MAJOR hard on for that long haired dreamboat! (there may be one or two easter eggs here for future sketches)

 

 


	15. Raditz is on the Way [Toma/Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock is having his first cub/pup/kit? (you choose) and Toma is SO excited <333 Like- REALLY excited O_O;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first "male pregnancy" drawing. I promise I won't make a habit out of it. or will I?
> 
>  
> 
> It's technically NOT 'mpreg' because in my headcanon, saiyans are intersexual. They don't have 'gender and/or sex' separation like we do, so they aren't really 'just male' or 'just female' (actually, humans aren't either XD). I have a whole essay on saiyans... FML. But whatever ^^  
> Someday, I'll post a diagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raditz is Bardock and Toma's kid, and Goku is Bardock and Gine's [Bardock is the carrier in both cases]. It's kinda extreme au, but for some reason, I like it.  
> Raditz and Goku are still brothers, saiyan culture doesn't care for step-siblings, cousins, uncles, and all those nick piketty things. Fam is fam.


	16. Kakarot is on the Way [Toma x Gine x Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock wakes up in the middle of the night freaking out because he isn't able to sense the baby's ki. Bardock's mates try to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods-DAMN me. I said I wasn't gonna make a habit outta this but- It seems a lot of people like this sort of thing XD
> 
> For those of you who are familiar with DBZ [property of Akira Toriyama, etc] know that Goku's ki lvl was dirt low when he was a baby.

 

 

 

Headcanon time:

Gine is one of the few Saiyans who aren't able to get pregnant (Those Saiyans are actually shunned on Vegetasei. For many reasons), so Bardock offered to be the carrier.  
Gine fucked him [with Toma's help], got him pregnant (remember; Saiyans are intersexed), and that's how Goku was made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toma, Gine, and Bardock; one of my many OT3's
> 
> I just noticed how the keyboard keys are arranged...  
> 'T'  
> 'G'  
> 'B'
> 
> It's legit O_O


	17. Caring for Wounds [Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is applying the Saiyan equivalent of 'triple-antibiotic cream' on his wounds after a rough training session in the gravity chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: 
> 
> Saiyan saliva has healing properties, it kills germs on contact, etc, because that's how OP their immune system is. [Insert more biology that nobody cares about].
> 
> Due to Saiyans actually USING their sense of smell, they rather give themselves 'tongue baths' [insert implied smut] than bother with soaps and other chemicals. They DO use unscented oils and plant products(?) on their hair/tail.  
> They do like water though, just not 'artificial smelling things'.
> 
> Getting rid of their natural scent is like humans using sandpaper on their fingers; it takes away part of their identity.


	18. Say Something... [Toma/Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.
> 
> -'Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You' By A Great Big World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WAS going to be titled 'Fallen Comrade' [thanks to the peep who suggested it ;P] but then I listened to this song and- It just clicked.  
> THE ENTIRE SONG fits in from this moment till Bardock dies confronting Frieza.
> 
> It's heartbreaking.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmErRm-vApI
> 
> You go listen. NOW! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bite marks on Bardock's trapezius-deltoid muscles are from both his [late] mates, Toma and Gine T^T
> 
> Gods. Just realized Bardock is all alone now O_O  
> Kakarot is gone, Raditz is fuck knows where ~~fucking the Prince~~ , Gine passed away some time ago, and now Toma- FML.
> 
> No wonder he went... Ape shit XD  
> SO, so sorry.


	19. Gohan's Secret Room [Gohan x Vegeta]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gohan's hidden cove, where he keeps all his toys and dresses ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~So this is where the kids got the high heels and outfit for Raditz from XD~~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the Prince got some dirt on his rival's kid!  
> I wonder how he will exploit this ;P


	20. The Mighty Tree of Sap [Turles/Goku]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goku is going to have a HUGE power up after he swallows everything Turles is giving him ;D


	21. Welcome, Kakarot [Bardock, Gine, Toma, newborn Goku<3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakarot's birth didn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon:  
> Saiyans give birth in a big basin full of water, their mate assists with the birth, and then the whole family gathers inside the water to share the life essence. ><  
> [Based off google pics of a human family actually doing this. So it's not THAT far fetched.]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request pic from an RP pal. It took longer than a week :/ I'm not even apologizing for taking nearly two months XD I just CANNOT work with deadlines.


	22. Camping Trip [Gohan/Trunks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, and Goten go on a camping trip. While the kids are getting ready for bed, the grown ups are getting ready for something else XDDD Omfg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a RP I'm working on with a friend <3 It's more of a Broly/Trunks RP but there're hints of Truhan ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT draw the night sky and the trees :/ I suck at backgrounds, so I just googled it and copy/pasted it. ORZ  
> Apologies.


	23. Kameha Con [Vegeta x Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm goin' to Kameha Con! Vegeta is showing my ticket to prove it ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything here was hand drawn except the text XD That was copy/pasted from Paint.  
> So, yeah. This is not how the entire ticket looks like, although the info is legit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going as [Android Saga] Mirai Trunks ^^   
> Already bleached my hair... Didn't work ><
> 
> I'd have liked to forge my own sword but then a thought occurred; would one be allowed to bring weapons? I really don't know :/


	24. The King's Right Hand Man [King Vegeta x Nappa]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King was pent up, and his Royal Vizier lent him a hand. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw [in a magazine] the rainbow mountains of Danxia, China, I immediately fell in love with them. They're breathtaking!
> 
> I had to apply this to my Vegetasei headcanons, so the King's throne is carved out of a slab from their mountains, which are very similar to our planet's rainbow mountains.  
> But I didn't do it much justice, methinks. Drawing rocks and minerals is hard af!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srsly. Google the rainbow mountains of Danxia. You won't regret it.  
>  ~~And you'll have a better idea of what Vegetasei's surface looks like.~~


	25. A Typical Night at Home [Toma x Gine x Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ordinary family dynamics in the Saiyan community. Especially after a baby is born.  
> The parents all take turns feeding their little ~~bottomless barrel~~ bundle of joy, and the baby gets well fed. 
> 
> Any excess milk is used for other things~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute Saiyan babies sleep like possums. After they become too big for their tail to hold them, they get a nest of their own. And when they reach their first age [our definition of puberty], they are free to join the adults in their nest.
> 
> (Gine doesn't have a bite mark yet because he isn't Bardock's breeding mate YET ^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest and monogamy are not concepts that exist in Saiyan Culture. Sex is not a 'forbidden thing'. It's a great way to exercise, get a natural high, form stronger pack bonds, increase base ki [I'll explain this someday], and just have fun, ya know?  
> So from our pov, it's incest, but from a Saiyan's pov, it's just connecting, family love or what have you.  
> Mind you, all Saiyans that participate in sexual activities are sexually mature. A Saiyan who doesn't have their sex hormones developed [aka child] is just not attractive. Saiyans are scent oriented as we are visually oriented. They recognize themselves more by scent than appearance.


	26. One Day... [Nappa x Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nappa's gonna get a piece of that no matter what. Can you really blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by an RP I'm doing with mah li'l sis. There's a small scene where Nappa forces himself on Raditz in the communal showers and takes away Rad's 'v v-card'. 'V' as in 'vagina'. Don't forget in my version, Saiyans are intersexed.


	27. Just the Two of Us [Toma X Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock is Toma's _chosen one_ , and Toma is planning on giving Bardock a mating bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The steps to bonding are as followed:
> 
> ⦁ the Chase  
> ⦁ the Confrontation  
> ⦁ the Hunt  
> ⦁ the Feast  
> ⦁ the Moon  
> ⦁ the 1st (most effective) heat wave  
> ⦁ the Bite
> 
> Right now they're at the 4th step, feasting on the drumstick of some native creature of Vegetasei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot draw backgrounds. These are just some images I got from google. Prolly from NASA or something. Credit to them ^^


	28. You're on the Naughty List [Broly x Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Winter Holidays, peeps! 
> 
> Whether you've been naughty or nice, hope ya'll can enjoy this time of the year :D
> 
> I know Goku won't... Or will he? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's whatcha get for crying non stop when ya were a baby, Kakarot! THAT'SWHATCHUGET.  
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't draw the snowflakes. Just copy/pasted them from free vector stuffs.


	29. Tied Up [Broly/Trunks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broly finds some rope... Ki suppressing rope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, all you Broly/Trunks lovers!!!  
> [You know who you are ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]
> 
> I really REALLY wanted to draw more rope but I'm a lazy ass mother fucker XD  
> So. Enjoy a partially bonded Trunks and Broly getting ready to make him his 'Princess Bitch'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that purple and yellow are opposite colors?   
> #interestingfacts


	30. Once a Month [Vegeta x Bulma]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma loves her Saiyan Prince. Enough to indulge him and his bloodlust.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans love blood, so a blood kink is NOT that far fetched.
> 
>  
> 
> For a better idea of what this kink would feel like from a Saiyan's POV, check out this gem: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083377/chapters/32447481
> 
> NeurotropicAgentX wrote a FANTASTIC, STUNNING fanfiction based off this and I am truly honored to have inspired such a well written story :D  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Menstruation is a natural process. People who are offended by it need to go back to the dark ages where the close mindedness and rampant misogyny create a more comfortable environment for them.
> 
> Those of you who get triggered by menstruation, I truly feel sorry for you :(
> 
> Those of you who find blood disgusting, NEWS FLASH! We need blood to live. Blood is literally our life force.
> 
> Those of you who find 'redcarpet kink' disgusting, hey, it's all good. Personally, I'm impartial, but I believe Saiyans would totally be into it. It just fits.
> 
> Those of you who dislike/like the smell of fish... I got nothing except a nasty sense of humor XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons!
> 
> Saiyans do not get periods, that is, FULL blooded Saiyans O_O
> 
> I believe the concept of 'periods' would be really fascinating to them. I mean- come on. Their 3 favorite things all wrapped into one: blood, eating, sexy times.
> 
> I see Bulma as a very open minded person. If her alien Saiyan Prince is into it, even if she's not, she's got nothing to lose. Plus, take into account that a Saiyan is strong all over. Like- All their muscles. Including their tongue (*￣ii￣) Who wouldn't want- I'm shutting up now.
> 
> [I'm also thinking about drawing Goku pleading with Chichi to let him try this and Chichi is all like 'aww HELLLL naw!'. That would be the second and probably last 'period pic' I draw XD I don't wanna upset my followers TOO much <3]
> 
> Bows*


	31. A Saiyan Kink [Bulma, Vegeta, Chichi, Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta gave Goku the courage to ask Chi Chi for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what story Vegeta shared with them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be related to 'Once a Month', or it can stand alone and be any other kink ;D You choose. In any case, Chi Chi does not agree with it.  
> Poor Goku ><


	32. Raditz goes to Temple [Toma, Bardock, Gine, Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans have a temple where they go to meditate [not 'pray' like we do] and help balance their Oozaru power. The calm helps them reach their core power and "mold it", become "familiar" with it. This helps them train and maintain consciousness while in their Oozaru form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some brainstorming with Mycherryville!! thank you so much for the ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temple is built with a white material similar to our marble. Very rare, given that 80% of the planet is reddish. In the middle of the temple, there's a natural spring [also rare], where crystaline water bubbles calmly to the surface. Among the water there is a small decorative altar where a single moonbeam touches it [there's a hole in the ceiling]. On the walls grow plants that bear a special fruit called the Goddess Fruit. They're like small peaches, they have a soothing effect when eaten, however, the ones that are too ripe will make a Saiyan drunk if too many are eaten [it would kill a human]. The ripe ones are picked and distributed to pubs and places of celebrating. 
> 
> These temples are distributed throughout the planet, wherever natural springs occur. The Goddess plant will have a water source constantly, whereas the rest of the planet goes through severe drought seasons [one lasts 4 1/2 Earth years, the other one lasts 2 1/2 Earth years. Vegetasei gets two sets of 6 Earth months long rain seasons that separate the droughts. Vegetasei has two suns, afterall].
> 
>  
> 
> Back to the fruit. 
> 
> One can pick a fruit every night they visit Temple. Every millenia or so, one fruit mutates, and it is a foul tasting one. The seed of this fruit can be planted and it will grow to become a huge tree, known as the Tree of Might.
> 
> Guess who goes to temple often in search for this mutated fruit?
> 
> Turles.
> 
> While everysaiyan thinks he's devoted to learning to control his Oozaru power, Turles is picking a fruit and sneaking into the royal labs [where Bardock works], and finding a way to force a mutation.
> 
> Frieza caught wind of this and coaxed [threatened, more like] Turles to use his more advanced lab to produce this fruit for him. 
> 
> Turles was successful, eventually. But instead of handing over the seed of the Tree of Might to Freiza, Turles escaped and became 'number one' on Freiza's hit list. When the King found out of Turles' betrayal, he also put a ban on the space pirate, forcing Turles to live the rest of his days roaming the depths of space as an outcast.
> 
>  
> 
> We all know what happens next; after many years, Turles found the perfect planet capable of hosting the Tree of Might.


	33. Caught Red Handed [Goku/Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gem:  
> https://pride-and-predation.tumblr.com/post/169635781475/kakavege-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad pride-and-predation liked it :D


	34. Happy Valentine's Day [Vegeta x Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Goku got a whole arsenal of sweets and will now proceed to enjoy them <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the sugar responsibly ;D  
> overweight, diabetes, cavities, those are all very real >< and sugar don't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody started reposting my art on tumblr [and then they get pissy when people complain, saying something about a disclaimer somewhere.]
> 
> So imma have to put a watermark on my pictures now :/
> 
> I made a tumblr account so people can reblog, jfc. Why do people do this? It's SO much easier to reblog and it lets the artist be a part of their work :/ I'm not asking much? Just let me be part of my art. It's all I have that I can call 'mine'.


	35. Restrained [Vegeta/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Keep It In" by MrsVegetaOuji  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13245153/chapters/30298020
> 
> It's hawt, my gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the inspiration! I had fun drawing this. First time I draw this position, so my anatomy is a little off ORZ


	36. Main Event [Toma/Bardock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Raditz and Vegeta are having fun in a supply closet, Toma and Bardock are enjoying the festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same settings as "Coming of Age" [All in the Family] and "Afterparty" [Brothers in Arms].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of work, this one. It’s too busy but I couldn’t bring myself to delete the tribal art stuff.
> 
> Random Saiyans in the background are random. 
> 
> If I do another one, Turles will make an appearance. After all, he IS part of the family… Kinda. And he’ll want to take Raditz out for a test drive ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [Without Vegeta knowing, ofc.]


	37. Party Crasher [Raditz x Turles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raditz and Vegeta have their fun, an unexpected visitor happens by. He lures Raditz into the forest, tempting him with his body. Will Raditz give in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted some Raditz and Turles. This is just a warm up. I promise to make a "better" one ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody asked me 'why the body paint'. It's to tell the Saiyan being celebrated, and their family members, apart from the others.  
> Simple.  
> The Saiyan coming of age has his body painted and maybe some decorations made from pebbles added [I was too lazy to add some on Raditz and I forgot to add them on Turles XD]. Plus, they look kinda cool ^^;


	38. A Gift for You [Raditz x Turles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some more tribal art! And Turles spreading his pussy for Raditz. No prep. He likes it rough~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to theblacktiger23-blog for giving me the idea of drawing them on a tree ^^ Grazie <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to draw a PROPER Raditz/Turles, geez! I keep stalling XD


	39. Surprise! [Raditz/Turles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles was surprised he enjoyed Raditz's dick more than he expected ;P   
> Oh, how the tables have turned on him <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the series [as far as I know]. Peeps asked me for a Toma/Raditz one, idk, maybe frotting? Or both of them jacking off; "who can shoot the farthest?!" XDDD


	40. Midnight Snack [SSJ4!Goku/Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta wakes up next to a transformed Goku in the middle of the night. Goku starts to love on his Prince and Vegeta lets him have his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my hubby, Gokoyes <3 We can all agree that SSJ4!Goku is such a power top~
> 
> Love ya, hubbyku!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used the last gif as reference:
> 
> http://tokimirage.tumblr.com/post/40550066162/itsatardis-karmaachameleoncircuit


	41. Fight for the Top [Vegeta/Goku? Goku/Vegeta?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta are fighting over who tops today. It doesn't seem to be going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow they will bicker about who bottoms -_-; And the cycle repeats with brief commercials of agreements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will cave in first?
> 
> Goku: Vegeta, we're wasting precious sex time!  
> Vegeta: Then hurry up and spread them!  
> Goku: YOU spread them!
> 
> Srsly, though, who? I'm curious to know how many uke!goku/uke!vegeta fans there are ^^


	42. Submissive [Vegeta/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of wasting time, Goku finally gives up and decides to take matters into his own hands.
> 
> Vegeta can't complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uke!Goku won with 19 votes out of 33. Second place was ‘both’, and then Uke!Vegeta ^^
> 
> Thank you to the peeps who took the time to indulge my curiosity!
> 
>  
> 
> HC; Goku has VERY sensitive nips <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bold angle. I fucked up Goku’s head when drawing it, so I redrew it entirely on my computer. With a freakin mouse >< Idk if the anatomy is correct ORZ


	43. Versatile [Goku x Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circle jerk in the shower. And equal treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second place was 'both'. They both top. They both bottom. 
> 
> I choose this one as the best suited for saiyans in general [although I do favor Goku being the one penetrated]. Saiyans don't have the concept that we do, 'the weaker is at the bottom' or 'smaller one is on the bottom'. No. Being penetrated doesn't have the same connotations, since Saiyans have NO definition of gender roles. Their preference is based more on 'character and mood', and that is constantly changing. I try to keep this in mind when I draw them >< But I will favor my personal preferences at times ^^;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are fucking each other with their tails.


	44. Dominant [Goku/Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta let's Goku top him. But the Prince is still dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one in the election series. I wanted to give everyone who voted a little bit of what they voted for ^^
> 
> Uke!Vegeta, even though he is still dominant. He always will be no matter what position he's in. Maybe he lets go only with Raditz ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Raditz gets to see a submissive prince <3 And SSJ4!Goku :D
> 
>  
> 
> I know, I know, labels. But that's what people do, they need to group things, for better or worse. Some labels are worse than others though. Like gender roles ><

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed what the censores [in this series] have in common? They're all breakfast items ^^  
> Something Summat kakavege for breakfast. Idek.


	45. Help Me [Freiza/Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For vegereezaweek on tumblr, entry for ‘Pet’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc this relationship Vegeta had with Freiza very much. I cannot really see them as a loving couple, but that’s just me :P Things get dark and violent between these two.
> 
>  
> 
> Is Freiza’s tail actually his genitals? I mean- Reptiles have them in their tail… Kinda. Maybe he has two sets of genitals O_O Anything is possible, tbh.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Vegeta has Raditz to care for him afterwards <3  
> This is why Raditz was such an important person in Vegeta's life. But something happened to make Vegeta angry enough to not want to wish him back. I wonder what it was~
> 
> [Pssst- It was jealousy. All Raditz thought about was finding his little brother <3 The Prince felt abandoned when Raditz took off in search for Goku.]


	46. Saiyan Day [Toma, Bardock, Gine, Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz is being a brat and waking up his parents. Yes, his three parents <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SAIYAN DAY!
> 
> Just in time >< I didn’t even know it was Saiyan day till today DX good thing I started this yesterday.


	47. Easter Eggs [Goku, Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma insisted Vegeta hide the eggs this year, challenged him by saying he wouldn’t be a good ‘hider’.
> 
> So Vegeta hid all the eggs inside Goku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Goku did not 'eat’ the eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy easter, mofo’s ♥ I love all of y'alls!


	48. April Fool [Goku x Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fool everyone ^^ I hope your day goes well XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick DX But I was able to finish this in time ^^

 

Uncensored version:

https://orig00.deviantart.net/04dc/f/2018/091/2/8/april_fools_ao3_by_alphalightbearer-dc7k2im.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry XD


	49. Bardock's Bait [Raditz/Future Trunks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Patrol Supervisor, Trunks, is after the Time Travel Lawbreaker, Bardock, and uses his eldest son, Raditz, as bait. 
> 
> In the meantime, Trunks has a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a commission I did for a friend, Nadja ^^ Thank you for letting me post it ♥


	50. Pirates League [Turles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles tries on some Earth fashion and makes it look fabulous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching baseball with my aunt, Pirates vs Cardinals [Pirates won btw], and I decided to draw a pirate of my own :3 A Saiyan pirate <3 In a sexy baseball uniform.


	51. Welcome, Raditz [Bardock, Toma, newborn Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz's birth comes at a very bad time. Bardock just has to wing it and Toma really wishes Gine was around. 
> 
> (Gine's at the butchery shop.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, Saiyans give birth in a tub of water. But given that Raditz was born during Drought Season, water was scarce and Bardock had to 'improvise'.


	52. Double Sunday [Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz really grew up to be a hot piece of ass. 
> 
> I hope you'll agree?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A latcher's dick is pointy to better pierce the cervix :3


	53. G'morning, Cub [Bardock, Raditz]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post  
> http://kibbles-bits.tumblr.com/post/174339327348
> 
> It was so adorable I HAD to make one of my own with added purring <333
> 
> [This is as close as I get to shota XDDD I just can't bring myself to do it. shrug*]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Just in case people don’t understand basic English, **THIS IS NOT SHOTA.** I just said this is as close as I can get to anything remotely shota-ish. Life is about pushing one’s limits. And I found mine. I can’t bring myself to draw shota. It’s just not my thing. Nothing against others who like it. 
> 
> And btw, shota is not the same as real life pedophilia. I’m against real life pedophilia. 
> 
> If it’s only fantasy, I don’t care, cuz nobody is getting hurt.


	54. At the Butchery Shop [Bardock's Circle, King Vegeta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gine is cutting some snack sized fillets for young Raddy. Bardock is pregnant with Kakarot and he’s just starting to show. Toma is conversing with the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a normal day for our favorite Saiyan family ♥
> 
> (It’ll get busier come noon.)
> 
> For those of you who don’t know, nudity is common on Vegetasei. Being fully clothed is considered weird given how hot and humid (during the rain season) the planet is. Plus, Saiyans don’t suffer from the sex stigma humanity does ;)


	55. Morning Piss [Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz wakes up early in the morning to take a leak after purging a planet before heading back to Freiza's mothership in his space pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to a friend of mine, you know who you are ;p, and hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed drawing one of my favorite Saiyans <3 I could enjoy just about anything as long as this long haired dreamboat is involved. Same goes for Bardock.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I HAS PHOTOSHOP, BITCHES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to cater to as many kinks as I can. I respect all FICTIONAL kinks, I support a lot of FICTIONAL kinks. And a few kinks, I support/share whether they are fictional or not.  
> I may draw kinks that I'm indifferent to or not like them at all, and I draw a lot of kinks that I am really into. Like incest.  
> Peeing is a kink I'm indifferent to, so don't expect much watersports from me ^^; [but, MAN! I had fun drawing it. I love drawing/painting liquids].
> 
> One thing I do not tolerate is FICTIONAL kink shaming. [You will be blocked/deleted for kink shaming]. As a matter of fact, there are very few kinks, fictional or non fictional, that I don't like; scat, snuff... idk if I'd ever be able to draw them. But it's all about pushing your limits. That's my motto anyways.
> 
> And I definitely DO NOT support real life pedophilia nor do I support real life rape. Fantasy is fine because it doesn't hurt anybody. Even if it's sometimes disturbing.


	56. Close [Broly x Trunks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks is heavily pregnant with Broly's kit and Broly's protective instincts are kicking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for tinysprite. I hope all you Broly/Trunks shippers enjoy!  
> Thank you for the opportunity ^^


	57. Walk with Me [Broly x Trunks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little by little, Trunks understands more about his new mate and starts accepting him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for tinysprite. I hope all you Broly/Trunks shippers enjoy!  
> Thanks for the opportunity ^^


	58. The Bite [Bardock x Gine x Toma]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAS! Gine and Bardock finally bonded! Now Bardock has two mates, and is ready to breed with them and make Saiyan babas ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried illustrating some of their house... Saiyans live in morel-like houses (morel is a type of mushroom). They have a symbiotic relationship going on :3 The 'house' feeds off their waste, and provides shelter. The bigger the family, the more waste, the bigger the 'house' will grow.
> 
> In Vegetasei, house/home is known as 'forge'.
> 
> In the middle of the forge, there is a small fountain that produces a thick bioluminescent liquid. It has healing properties and is drinkable. 
> 
> Someday I'll draw a good picture of just the house :P I'm not good at explaining with words.


	59. You'll be Mine [Nappa/Raditz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Someday..."
> 
> Nappa finally cornered Raditz and had his way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape is not a concept Saiyans are familiar with. For them, it's only aserting their dominance. If the 'victim' is too weak to defend themselves... Well, they should've trained harder.  
> Yep. Life as a Saiyan is tough. Things are not sugar coated or dumbed down for the sake of sensibilities. Saiyans are a tough race. They deal better with these kind of things.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not support REAL LIFE rape. AT ALL. I do, however, enjoy fantasy rape and fictional rape. I'm a sick fuck, I know XD And I wouldn't change that for the world.


	60. Cooking Channel [Many Saiyans]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point, Goku's family (plus Turles) MUST visit Earth. It is there where they are introduced to a slightly more mild form of entertainment; the TV. Vegeta warned Goku not to watch cooking channels with them, but Goku saw no harm in it... Until his guests start rubbing one off while watching this 'food porn'.
> 
> Saiyans love food.


	61. I'm a Warrior [Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of us fight for the good of others. Others fight for the good of themselves. Either way, we are all warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Demi Lovato's "Warrior" and got inspired.  
> Nothing more to say about this pic. Just Goku creating a Genki Dama or something ^^;


	62. Snow Saiyan [OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to mycherryville, who helped me get these ideas together <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow Saiyans, or Heavy Furs, inhabit the polar ice caps of Vegetasei and are extremely territorial.  
> In times of drought, foolish modern day Saiyans try to steal ice from the high frozen lands only to have their journey end at the base of the snow mountains, permanently.
> 
> Unlike regular Saiyans, also known as Sand Saiyans, Snow Saiyans live in cave networks. They hunt nearby and only travel far to check on the borderlines, and trade in the city proper.
> 
> Their trades include soft pelts from the animals that graze at the base of the mountains, and are usually traded for baked goods.
> 
> Heavy Furs are objectified in the mainland, their exotic appearances make for a nice picture. Of course, some Snow Saiyans do not appreciate this. Others exploit this to get free things. Either way, they are considered 'poster Saiyans'.
> 
> Breeding outside of their species is generally looked down upon, unless it's a captive Saiyan. If a Heavy Fur bonds with an outsider, they are not allowed to bring that outsider inside the ice territory. They would have to live where their mate lives.


	63. Mighty Tree of Moaning [Turles/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another entry in the Tree of Might series. Turles is about to sink his Saiyanhood into Goku's pliant body.


	64. Ecstasy [Vegeta/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Goku are at it again.

Saiyans can have seven different types of orgasms, all of which are increased when the Saiyans are bonded (not claimed);

*Penis, duh XD Most intense orgasm, on par with 'genita' and 'chakra' orgasms.

*Genita/Breeder/Mating Entrance [Cervix], an ongoing orgasm that diminishes after every wave. Similar to a human vaginal orgasm.

*Prostate, not much to be said. Humans also experience this.

*Tail/Tail gland, [anal stimulation and exterior stimulation] particularly intense in lockers. If stimulated enough, it will produce a climax-like sensation at the base of their tails, sometimes radiating through the entire tail. Not very intense by itself, but enhances other orgasms tenfold.

*Ki/Energy/Chakra stimuli, saiyan energy can spike/mingle 'inside' their partner's energy and cause them to have body orgasms. A reason why they're very sought out as lovers/pets/sex-slaves by other species.

*Nipples, especially in latchers. When they get close to their heat, they overproduce [hormone is similar to androstenol] a milky substance throughout their body, which acts as an aphrodisiac. The climax is not as intense as others, but if left 'unattended' can drive a Saiyan crazy from arousal. So, latchers NEED to be milked, like- from everywhere.  
Lockers also experience nipple orgasms but in less intensity.

*Battle lust, Saiyans experience 'brain' arousal (the part of the brain that triggers an oozaru transformation?) when in an intense battle. Pain often triggers it. It's a burning sensation at the base of the head. It often goes hand in hand with 'penile' arousal.


	65. Mutually Beneficial [Nappa x Turles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles is a very messed up Saiyan. He needs a partner who is equally messed up to keep him satisfied. Nappa fills that post perfectly. A lot of sado-masochism goes on in their relationship, some bordering on the extreme. Turles trusts Nappa to take him to the edge of death and back. He also gets some serious zenkai power ups at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I drew for my kid. He ships them so much XD


	66. Behind the Curtains [Goku x Chichi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku can't wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream last night that I was Goku and I fooled around with Chichi. This is the result of that dream >< I usually wouldn't draw these two since hetero isn't really my thing but; I try to cater to all ships and kinks, and my dream has had me thinking of Gochi all day long. 'Sides, it isn't QUITE hetero ;P


	67. Experiments [Chichi/Goku]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had to draw something naughty with these two. I'll go back to drawing my usual stuff now XD


End file.
